Although natural wood has been used for woodgrained steering wheels, there are drawbacks in that natural wood is difficult to form in a complicated product shape and there is the fear of cracks being generated in the wood due to deforming in a collision. On the other hand, a steering wheel, which comprises of a woodgrained urethane mold, has been suggested. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 63-270279 discloses a method of manufacturing a woodgrained steering wheel comprising the steps of manufacturing a matrix having a woodgrain pattern from natural wood, producing a urethane mold via the matrix, and applying the same color as that of the natural wood to a surface of the urethane mold.
As concave portions formed in the matrix having the woodgrain pattern formed by the above method have grains 30 corresponding to those of genuine wood (natural wood) as shown in FIG. 5, the depth of these grains 30 is as shallow as 0.02 mm or less, the depth of each of the grains is not uniform and a corner portion made by the grain matrix surface and the concave portion of the grain is formed in an R shape.
For this reason, a wood filler having the same color as that of the natural wood is embedded into grain portions. When the excess wood filler is wiped off, a small amount of the wood filler remains near the R-shaped corner portion so that border lines of the woodgrain become blurred. Moreover, the amount of wood filler embedded into the grain portions is variable and portions, whose colors are different from those of the woodgrain, are generated. As a result, it is difficult to realize the woodgrain.
Therefore, a first object of the present invention is to provide a woodgrained member such as a woodgrained steering wheel or the like which has an excellent appearance of wood and a feeling of wood.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a method of manufacturing the woodgrained member in which the woodgrained member such as a steering wheel or the like which has the above-described properties can be reliably and easily manufactured.